Is All Fair in Love and War?
by Angelz Kitten 916
Summary: Naraku was just defeated. Inuyasha and Kagome have confessed their love for each other. Inuyasha tells kikyo to leave them alone but what if she doesn't want to. my first fanfic ever so no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Is All Fair in Love and war?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha

**Summary**: Naraku was just defeated. Inuyasha and Kagome have confessed their love for each other. Inuyasha tells Kikyo to leave them alone but what if she doesn't want to.

**Genre**: Romance 

**Rating: **R for later lemons

**NOTE: **This is my first fanfic so they may be a little ooc.

**- 1 -**

Snowy white hair flowed over his shoulders as he looked hard at the almost beaten Naraku. Kagura and Kana had already been killed by Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame. At the moment Sango was lying unconscious in Miroku's arms, the same was the fate of Kouga who now lies in Ayame's arms. Sango had fallen after the final blow that killed Kana. Ayame came a little after which left her to help kill Kagura. Kagome was standing behind Inuyasha as well as was Kikyo.

"You think a mere half breed can defeat me! I will kill you and your precious priestesses." Naraku said with an evil gleam in his eyes

"You will not touch them you bastard!" Inuyasha swung his sword blindly, desperately trying to hit Naraku. "Kagome when I say so you and Kikyo hit him with an arrow you got that."

"Yes"

Swinging his blade again he yelled "WIND SCAR Kagome, Kikyo now!"

Both Kikyo and Kagome shot him with there sacred arrows, along with the wind scar killing him for good. Leaving behind an almost whole tainted sacred jewel.

Everyone stared in aw at the sacred jewel lying on the floor.

Regaining her composure Kagome picked up the sacred jewel purifying it. She took the shards she had and the shards out of kouga's legs and held them in her palm. The sacred jewel instantly fused together.

_Wow, I can't believe it's over. Narakus dead and the sacred jewel is finally whole. What will we all do now? What will I do… where will I go? Inuyasha will most likely go to hell with Kikyo. I'll have to go to my time for good… with out Inuyasha, but I can't leave him, I don't want to. Yet again who ever said he wanted to stay with me when he could spend eternity with Kikyo in hell._

As if someone was trying to prove her wrong, Inuyasha ran to her pulling her into the biggest hug. Kagome just laughed and clung to him tightly. After calming down a little, Inuyasha put Kagome down. Kagome had to tilt her head up a bit so she can look straight into his amber orbs.

He was lost in her chocolate eyes as he brought a hand up and cupped her cheek.

Kagome found herself leaning into his touch. His hand was so warm. Without thinking, she raised her hand and covered his with hers.

_Kami…her skin is so soft. Her cheek is warm, too. _Inuyasha thought, resting his other hand on her hip. He took it as a good sign that she didn't protest, for she might have the same feelings for him that he possessed for her. He pulled her closer to him, closed the distance between their faces and his lips crashed down on hers in a hungry kiss.

Kagome's chocolate eyes widened and she stood there in his arms, stunned. Though, the only coherent thought floating through her mind was_ …It's about time. _Gradually, she relaxed in his arms and her eyes fluttered closed, returning his kiss heatedly.

Inuyasha was overwhelmed with contentment when she returned the kiss. He smirked against her mouth and slid his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for passage.

Kagome obeyed silently and parted her mouth for his searching tongue, letting him explore her mouth and stroke her tongue with his.

As Kagome searched his mouth with her own tongue, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, letting her warm his body from the cool night air. Kagome draped her arms over his shoulders, devouring the kiss with much joy. She might as well enjoy with moment for the time being. Hey, it's not everyday you get to kiss Inuyasha.

They lasted like this for a good two minutes, then they finally parted from lack of air and Inuyasha broke the kiss. He was once again staring into her deep brown eyes as he smiled down at her.

Kagome was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down. "It's about time you finally did that," she said between breaths.

Inuyasha chuckled and raised a hand to brush away a fallen lock of ebony hair. "Glad ya liked it. I've been waiting to do that for a while too." He informed huskily, his golden eyes half lidded.

At this time Kouga and Sango started to regain consciousness.

At seeing Inuyasha and Kagome deep in a kiss made his blood boil._ What the hell does that mutt think he's doing! Why the hell is he all over Kagome?_

He was about to go and give Inuyasha a piece of his mind, as in a piece of his fist, when Ayame brought him out of his mental berating of Inuyasha

"Oh Kouga I'm so glad your ok! I was so worried for you" Ayame exclaimed

Only now did he realize that his head was lying in her lap. He wasn't paying any attention to her at all. All he saw was Inuyasha kiss Kagome, Ayame must have been watching him the whole time.

At that moment ha felt jus t as guilty as when he told her he love Kagome. Throughout all of that she still stayed with him. She still loved him.

Smiling kindly at her he started to get up, only to have Ayame yell at him claiming he was trying to move to early.

"I'm fine Ayame come on lets go." Ayame was surprised at how he was acting. _I thought at least he would go after Kagome…maybe seeing her with Inuyasha is too painful. I guess that means I have a chance…right?_

As they walk they were each in their own little world. As Kouga contemplated on his and Ayame's situation, he put his arm around her shoulder, using the fact that he was hurt as an excuse to hold her.

Walking for a little while longer he stopped at a clearing and told her that they'll continue in the morning.

Ayame knew he just wanted to get far enough away from Inuyasha and Kagome so they wouldn't be able to see or hear them.

The first thing Sango realized was the "_pillow"_ she was lying on was Miroku's chest. She slowly recognized that she was lying on him as he hugged her lovingly; his hands were on her waist not her ass as she thought it would be.

A blur of red caught her attention as Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and kissed her. She smiled at the thought that Kagome finally got what she wanted and in front of Kikyo to.

But inwardly all she could think of was how nice it would be to be with Miroku like that._ But who am I to complain about their happiness they deserve it…besides I am sitting here with Miroku right now aren't I._

Getting comfortable she laid back into his chest and wrapped her arms around his. He looked down at her smiling

The adventure was over now, he and Sango could finally get married like planed. There was nothing to worry about anymore. His wind tunnel was closed and Naraku was dead. This was as good as any time to start a family.

"Sango are you feeling any better?" Miroku asked laying his head down on her shoulder.

"A little thank you Miroku" she tilted her head a little to get a better look at him.

"It was my pleasure my dear Sango." she blushed instantly at his word. But there was something wrong he looked worried as if something was bothering him.

"Is your wind tunnel closed for good now?"

"Yes I think so." Subconsciously making a fist._ If it's not his wind tunnel that's the problem then what is?_

"Miroku what are we going to do now?" Sango wanted the answer to be that he was still going to marry her, but now that his wind tunnel is closed and he doesn't have the curse anymore, there was no real reason for her to give him and heir. _No that can't be he will stay with me …won't he?_

"I believe we will get married like we planned right…that is if you still want to marry me?" he asked praying she didn't change her mind.

"Yes I still want to marry you Miroku, I…I l-" Sango wanted to tell Miroku that she loved him but the words wouldn't come out.

"I love you too my lovely Sango." He said as he kissed her cheek. He kept kissing her lower and lower until he turned her so that she was straddling his waist and kissed her fully on the lips.

Well that's my first chapter. Hope you liked it.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Is All Fair in Love and war?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha

**2 –**

**I'm so sorry for the wait I've had so much to do it's not even funny. AND my comp. keeps getting taken away, which doesn't really help. But those of you who are still willing to read I greatly appreciate it. AND I promise to do whatever it takes to get every chapter in. **

**So without further ad due chapter 2!!**

After standing in silence for what seemed like forever kagome decide that she would tell Inuyasha how she felt. _I mean its not like he'll reject me or anything, for kami sake he just kissed me and I'm pretty sure Kikyo saw._ The thought that Kikyo was watching while Inuyasha kissed her had kagome on a high.

"Inuyasha…" kagome stopped talking and just stared at Inuyasha. _Wait I shouldn't tell him here this is SOO not romantic. And…and… I just can't tell him. _

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha waved his hand infront of her face and when she didn't respond he got a little worried.

"Huu, um yeah- I mean no, wait…"kagome stuttered. "Um Inuyasha Iloveyou and I know I'd have to go home sometime…butidon'twanttogoifyounotthere." Even if kagome was talking fast Inuyasha caught every word with his excellent hearing.

Inuyasha caught her chin to make her look at him because at some time during her rambling she decided to look at the floor. "Kagome I woul-"

"That is **ENOUGH!** Inuyasha will not stay with you, he is to go with me like he promised. You have finished with what you where needed for. Now go back to where you belong. No one wants-."

"Shut up Kikyo." kagome watched Inuyasha as if he had just grown a new head and it was twice the size of the one he had now. Never in her life would she think that Inuyasha would actually say anything negative to Kikyo. "I told you a long time ago that I'm not going to hell with you. Kami get it through your head and leave me- us alone." Kikyo glared at him.

"Inuyasha you can't possibly be choosing her over me. Look at her Inuyasha, take a good look. She's nothing but my co-." Inuyasha cut Kikyo off for the second time.

"Shut the fuck up." Inuyasha had finally given up on being calm and let his word become hot and cross. "She is nothing like you. Look at you, your not even how you used to be. Kagome is kind and pure. She's helped me though a lot more than you ever have. And with everything I've done and everything I am she still loves me and I love her in every way possible. So don't you dare compare her to you of all people." Kikyo stared at him with indifference like his words didn't mean a thing. Kagome on the other hand was ecstatic she had to restrain herself from jumping on him. She inwardly jumped up and down and screamed for joy. Kagome put on a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

"so are you saying say you do not love anymore and you will not follow me like you said before?" Kikyo asked brokenheartedly, she hung her head hiding her eyes behind her bangs. She put on the perfect act of the victim.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with a new found sadness. He was playing right into her trap and kagome new it. Kikyo would play the guilt game and Inuyasha would always lose. She would make him feel so guilty that he would leave kagome and go with her. Little did kagome and Kikyo know, Inuyasha know what Kikyo was doing and he wasn't gonna play into it, but he still felt bad none the less.

_sigh_ "Kikyo listen to me, yes I **loved **you. You were my first but that was in the past. I've loved kagome since the first time I turned human in front of her and she accepted it as nothing. And my love for her only grew each day. I would do anything to wake up everything and see her face lying next to me, and me going anywhere with you won't help. I killed naraku for you, he was the reason you died in the first place. If there was anyone you should take to hell it would be him not me. I wanted you to find peace and I thought naraku being dead was a way to do that. I'm sorry but I don't want to leave kagome for you."

Turning away Kikyo started walked away into the forest with her soul collectors following behind. "You know not what you say, I know you want to be with me and I will prove it. One way or another, sooner or later you will be mine Inuyasha."

"Hey did you really mean all that?" kagome asked Inuyasha for behind, which startled him cause he was watching Kikyo leave again, hopeful for the last time.

"what." Inuyasha gave her a confused look. In all actuality he for got where he was. He forgot that kagome was standing right behind him the whole time and could hear every word that he said. He didn't really want kagome to find out that way. "_Shit_"

Kagome watched the emotions play across his face and thought he said all of that just to get Kikyo to leave him alone.

"It's okay if you didn't. I still love you and I'll go back home if you want." Kagome started to turn way from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Inuyasha then hugged her to him and tucked her head under his chin.

"You're incredibly stupid did you know that?" Kagome smiled

"No but you never fail to tell me things I don't know."

"Good than listen to me good **never** listen to anything anyone says, I love you and no one else. You got that?"

"Yes sir." Kagome said smiling you at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Awe c'mon kagome what kind of kiss is that?" Inuyasha leaned down, his mouth only three centimeters from hers. "Do you want me to show you how to kiss properly?"

**Meanwhile**

Miroku was the first to break the kiss, only because they needed to breath and because he heard Inuyasha tell Kikyo to shut the fuck up. Now that would get anyone to stop whatever they were doing.

"Well there's a sight I never thought I'd see." Miroku watch as Inuyasha's words seemed to get louder and louder and kagome's face got redder and redder.

"Yeah"

"Are you feeling okay? How is your leg? Is your arm okay? How is you head?" Sango laughed at miroku's worry. Not that she didn't appreciate it, it was just that he was acting like he was her mother or something. The image of Miroku in an apron that said worlds greatest mom on it made her laugh even more.

"And what my dear is so funny about your health." Miroku said putting his hand to her forehead to cheek if she was sick.

"nothing, I'm fine Miroku. C'mon we gotta go."

_sigh_ " your probably right it's gonna take a lot more than a day to get back to keade's village, and everyone will need to rest and heal properly." Miroku said nodding his head toward Inuyasha and kagome.

"can you get up?"

"yeah." Sango got off of Miroku and tettered slightly. Miroku quickly got up and held on to her.

" can you stand on your own?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."sango pushed Miroku away slightly only to almost fall when she tried to walk.

"now my question is, can you walk."

"okay so kirara will have to carry me."

"yea think." was miroku's sarcastic replie.

Kirara, who was currently sitting on the floor next to where they were sitting, transformed letting Miroku help sango on top. She carried sango over to kagome and Inuyasha, who were corrently lip locked _again_ and not paying attention to anything other then themselves, while Miroku walked.

"um…I would imagine you would want to do this with kagome in a more romantic place." Miroku said to the lip locked couple with a letureous smile.

"shut up you perv." Inuyasha yelled hitting Miroku in the back of his head.

"iunyasha don't be so mean"

"it was his fault, he should have kepted his letuerousness to himself."

"ahh, I was merly suggesting it." He said holding his hands up innocently "honest."

"c'mon lets go before Inuyasha kills Miroku." Kagome said smilling to sango.

"yeah, and I really need to take a bath."

"come on Inuyasha lets go." Almost instantly he was by kagomes side.

**Well that's chapter 2. I hope ya'll like it. And thank you to Kathy, Inudaughter and especially inu-fan-chick for my very first reviews.**


End file.
